Star for a Day
Star for a Day is the 10th episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise When Scooby saves the mayor from a cow mutant he is a town hero, but a demon hound attacks the city, will Scooby-Doo be able to help the gang or will he be to starstruck? Synopsis The gang is running from the cow mutant as he inches closer. They run into the mayor's office. The cow mutant jumps to tackle the mayor when Scooby tackles it. The gang unmasks it as Bill Tomney. He ran for mayor but lost and wanted his revenge. The mayor says Scooby is a hero and gives him a medal. Also the news crew comes and wonders if Scooby is available for an interview Scooby says Scooby-Dooby-Doo! The gag arrives at the news station. Shaggy says Scooby is overdoing it. Scooby is wearing sunglasses, a cape and is holding a pen for signing autographs. The gag walks in and is happily greeted by th reporter Sarah Cher. She tells Scooby to follow her. The gang walks backstage ready to watch the interview. Velma spots something suspicious. She follows it. She sprints towards it to find... A deamon hound! It roars. She runs and it chases after her. She yells to the gang. They turn around and see the demon hound. They scream. The interview starts and Sarah asks Scooby questions. The gang runs onto the stage, the demon hound not far behind. It roars and tackles Scooby. Scooby tells Shaggy to take care of it. Shaggy denies it, but Scooby demands it. Shggy grabs a mop and jumps to the beast. The hound bites the mop in half. Shaggy whimpers. The demon hound leaps away. Scooby moans that his interciew is ruined. Daphne tells him to get over it. Fred says they should split up. Daphne, Velma and him will go to city hall, while Shaggy and Scooby will look for the hound in the news station. Shaggy and Scooby look backstage. They see footprints. They follow them to the basement. In the basement, Scooby tells Shaggy to fetch him water. Shaggy says no. Scooby does a puppy dog face to him. Shaggy walks upstairs. Scooby hears a clank. He whimpers. He turns around and there is the demon hound! He yells for Shaggy, but he's not there. The dog attacks him. He tries to fight back. The hound roars and bites his cape. Scooby yells at him for biting the cape. Scooby pounces on it, but the demon hound dodges it. It roars and breaks through the wall and runs off. Shaggy comes back down with the water in his hand. He sees Scooby and goes to his rescue. Meanwhile at city hall, Daphne, Fred and Velma are investigating some footprints they found. They lead to a strange chew toy in the basement of city hall. Velma investigates it when the demon hound appears behind them. She throws the chew toy and they run. The hound fetches it. Scooby and Shaggy walk into city hall, when the hound runs into them. It roars. They run. They run into the basement, where they find the rest of the gang. The hound runs after them. Velma and Daphne push a barrel to him. He crashes into it. They unmask the hound as..... Scooby-Dum! He was jealous that Scooby was getting all of the publicity and he wanted to be famous. Carl takes him away and says that Scooby is a true hero. Scoobynnods and says he won't let it get to his head. The gang laughs as Scooby cheers Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Villains *Demon Hound *Cow Mutant Locations *Coolsville *Coolsville City Hall *Coolsville News Station Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Bill Tomney is based after Mitt Romney Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All